The Scar
by anime-chic
Summary: DONE!DONE!This is about my own character w a strange past. When she runs into the Bebop crew will Spike remember her? i suck at summaries but she has a scar (duh) and she wants to kill Vicious. My first ever fanfic! Please R&R!
1. Rendezvous

The Scar  
  
Konnichiwa Bebop fans! This is my first time writing a fan fiction so please read and review! I am open for suggestions and please, don't flame me too harsh, after all this is my first fan fiction! I have created my own character who was part of Spike's, Julia's, and Vicious's past. In fact, she was Julia's best friend (work w/ me here ok!). It's pretty good so just read  
  
Summary: This is about my own character w/ a strange past. When she runs into the Bebop crew will Spike remember her? And why is she after Vicious? Does it have to do w/ the scar on her right arm? My first ever fan fiction w/ my own original character ^_^! R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop (I can dream.about Spike ;)) or any of it's characters except my own (I'm proud of that!)  
  
Now, on w/ my fanfic!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 1- Rendezvous  
  
"I'm hungry. Can't you cook something?" Faye whined to Jet while lying on the couch.  
  
"Faye," Jet said, "In order to cook food you need food to cook with. WE DON'T HAVE ANY FOOD!!"  
  
"You don't have to yell. Let's just go buy some food. How many woolongs do we have left?"  
  
"Not enough to buy food. Besides, Spike took the last of our money and went out. He said he had a lock on another bounty head. But somehow I don't think he's really after a bounty." Jet said with a troubled expression on his face.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Faye asked.  
  
"Ed knows why! Ed heard Spike-person talking to himself last night! It was funny!" Ed said giggling.  
  
"What did he say?" Faye asked nosily.  
  
"All Ed heard was, " at that moment, Ed then leaned against the staircase, put her hands behind her back and said in a low voice, "'Julia. Where are you, Julia. I need to see you again. Julia.'" After that Ed began to laugh at her impersonation of Spike.  
  
Both Jet and Faye looked at Ed then at each other. They knew that Spike was upset about seeing Vicious a few days before. (A~N*- If you haven't guessed, this is my own version from after the Jupiter Jazz Part 2 episode."  
  
After a long awkward silence, with the exception of Ed giggling, Faye finally spoke. "Sooo.Where do you think he is? Off looking for that Julia person?"  
  
"I have no idea." Jet said shaking his head.  
  
"Ed can find him! Ed thinks she can find him. Ed doesn't know if she can find him. Ed is confused." Ed said with dizzy circles for eyes and falling to the floor. Loud sighs came from Jet and Faye.  
  
"Well, I'll go find him." Jet said. "You stay here with Ed."  
  
"Great. Another night left w/ the kid, the dog, and no food." Faye said. "My life sucks."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Bartender. Another shot *hick* please."  
  
"Alright, but this is your last one." The bartender said filling up a shot glass and sliding it to a very drunk Spike. As Spike downed the shot he heard a somewhat familiar voice.  
  
"You always did love to drown the day's tensions with a few drinks. Hmm. You'll never change will you.Spike Spiegel."  
  
"Who the hell.?" Before he could finish Spike passed out in the middle of the bar.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAAAAAAAAY! I've finished chapter 1 of my first ever fanfic! Did yall like it? Please review b/c I want your honest opinions. Tell me if I should write more and what I should put in later chapters. *big yawn* well it's 1:57 a.m. and I'm soooooo tiiiiiiiiiiirrrreed!! I've been up trying to think of an ending for the chapter. Well I'm goingto bed! Please review and if you have a flame, tell me but don't say anything like "YOU SUCK! STOP WRITING!" I would cry if someone said that T_T. Ja mata ne! 


	2. The stranger?

The Scar  
  
Hey guys! Me again! Time for chapter 2 of my CBB fanfic! Chapter 1 was short I know so this one will be longer! Or I'll try to make it longer anyways. Well read and review! ^_^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 2- The Stranger?  
  
When Spike finally regained conscienceness, he was laying on the couch in the hull of the Bebop. When he leaned up he grabbed his head. He had a splitting migraine.  
  
"Uhhhh." he moaned. "What the hell happened? Last thing I remember was," then eh flash backed to last night. He remembered drinking, A LOT! Then, he remembered.a girl.a girl that knew his name. "Who was that? How did she know me? Oh well. Never gonna see her again." With that he got up and went to find Jet. While he was walking down the hall, Spike noticed that they Bebop had landed somewhere.  
  
"Hey, 'bout time you woke up."  
  
"What?" Spike turned around and saw Faye coming out of her room with Ed on her back.  
  
"Did Spike person sleep good?!" Ed asked while pulling Faye's hair, causing Faye's eye to twitch.  
  
"You were out *ow* for awhile *ow*!" Faye said then turned her head and started to yell at Ed. "Would you stop pulling my hair! And get off my back!" Then Faye started pulling at Ed trying to get her off.  
  
"My headache just got worse." Spike groaned at put his hand on his forehead. "Where is Jet?"  
  
Now Faye was pissed. "I don't know. He landed here and got off with..a.girl ED, I'M NOT KIDDING! GET OFF MY BACK!"  
  
"But Ed like's riding on FayeFaye's back!" Ed giggled.  
  
"Well FayeFaye does not like Ed riding on her back now GET OFF! Hey stop that!" Faye shouted as Ed started to pull on Faye's cheeks.  
  
"A girl? Since when does Jet have a girlfriend? Wait a minute," Spike then thought The girl from last night. Could it be? "Naaah," with that Spike turned around and went back to the lounge area.  
  
"Hey! Don't leave! Get this kid off of me! OUCH!"  
  
"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Ed screeched still pulling Faye's cheeks.  
  
"Wait! Spike! Arrrrrrrgggg EEEEEEEEEDDDD!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Spike Was walking back to the lounging area he heard Jet walk in.  
  
"Thanks for the money. We needed food, bad! Where did you get all those woolongs anyway?" Spike heard Jet ask someone.  
  
"Who is Jet talking to?" said Spike to himself quietly while silently watching Jet.  
  
Then Spike heard another voice. A woman's voice.  
  
"I just turned in a very large bounty head. I got 3 million woolongs for him." The woman said. Spike recognized the voice as the woman from last night. So it was the woman from last night Spike thought watching closer than ever. He still couldn't see the woman.  
  
"So you're a bounty hunter?" Jet asked.  
  
"Yes," the woman said.  
  
"Well, thank you again for the money and for bringing Spike back. I'm sorry he passed out on you." Jet said. At the mention of his name, Spike's ears perked up.  
  
"Haha. No problem." The woman said. Just then Spike got a clear view of the woman as she sat down on the couch. She had on a jean skirt with a jean shirt tied in front and the sleeves rolled up. But what caught Spike's eye was the dark blue glove on her right arm. All the fingers on the glove were gone except for the thumb. The woman had shoulder length blonde hair with light brown streaks in it.  
  
She's attractive, Spike thought. I can see why Jet is keeping her around. Spike also noticed a sword lying on the couch beside her. So, a sword master I take it.  
  
"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't invite you to stay for dinner, after all, you did buy the food. So how 'bout it?" Jet asked the woman. "Plus you could meet the crew. You've already met Spike and for that I' sorry." Jet scratched his head.  
  
The woman giggled and said, "I'll take you up on your dinner invitation."  
  
At that moment Fay and Ed walked in.  
  
"What the hell happened to you two?" Jet asked.  
  
Faye slowly pointed to Ed and Ed smiled. Faye had red finger marks on her cheeks and her hair was messed up. Ed had three large lumps on her head and a bandage on her forehead, cheeks, and chin. It was all Jet and the stranger could do to keep from laughing at the pitiful sight.  
  
"Ed hungry! Want foody foooooood!" Ed said jumping up and down.  
  
Faye noticed the woman sitting on the couch. "You're the girl who brought Spike back. And you left early this morning with Jet." Then Faye's expression changed. She looked at Jet w/ a sly smile. "What were you two doing this morning, huh Jet?"  
  
"Ooooooo Jet person has a girlfriend! Love is soooo beeeeeeeautifuuuuuul!" Ed said sing song like and running around the room.  
  
Jet, now bright red, started glaring at Faye. "What exactly do you mean by that?! She used some of her money to buy us some food!"  
  
"Don't get so upset Jet. I was only joking." Faye said. Then she turned toward the woman and asked, "By the way, what is your name?"  
  
Spike, who was still watching unseen, was interested in hearing her answer. (A~N* finally. You get to hear her name!)  
  
The woman stood up and said, "Forgive me for being rude. My name is Jasmine, Jaz for short."  
  
"It can't be!" Spike gasped. "She can't be Jaz!" All Spike could do was stare at the woman he once knew with awe. Spike came out of hiding and walked towards the couch where Jaz was sitting.  
  
"Hey Spike. Where have you been? YOU were out cold. I was worried about...huh? Are you listening to me Spike?!" Jet said noticing Spike walking towards them. But Spike seemed to be in a trance because he just ignored Jet and kept walking towards Jaz. All Jaz did was smile and Spike.  
  
"What is wrong with Spike person FayeFaye?" Ed asked Faye.  
  
"I don't know Ed." Faye answered.  
  
Spike kept walking towards Jaz until their noses were almost touching. All Jaz did was smile with a calm look in her eyes.  
  
"Hello Spike. Are you feeling better?" Jaz asked.  
  
Spike was silent. All he did was search her eyes.  
  
"Looking for something?" Jaz asked while Jet, Ed, and Faye just watched.  
  
Finally, Spike spoke, "You're not Jaz."  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"No. The Jaz I knew was not very attractive." Spike said bluntly.  
  
Jaz just stared at him and lost her smile.  
  
"Well.I've changed. I see you haven't," Jaz said.  
  
"Plus, the Jaz I knew didn't wear a glove!" After Spike said that he grabbed her right arm and held it up. When he did that Jaz pushed him out of her face and held her arm as if it was about to break off.  
  
"You're still a cold, heartless bastard aren't you Spike!" Jaz yelled at Spike. "I don't know what Julia saw in you!"  
  
That last comment enraged Spike. He got into a Jeet Kun Do stance and ran at Jaz. She grabbed her sword and unsheathed it. Jaz dodged Spike's punch and came up behind him. She put the sword to his neck and pushed. She managed to put a slight scratch on his throat. Spike tried to get away but Jaz grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back.  
  
"Should we do something?" Faye asked Jet.  
  
"They knew each other apparently. Let's let them solve this by themselves." Jet replied.  
  
Jaz let Spike go and sheathed her sword, "I'm sorry everyone." Jaz said and bowed to everyone.  
  
"Uhhh. Maybe you could explain how you two know each other." Jet said.  
  
"Fine." Jaz and Spike said in unison.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ok. End of chapter 2! Did you guys like it? I made it longer so now my hand is cramped! Oh , I want to thank the only person who sent me a review. I was so happy because the first review to the first chapter of my first fanfic and it was full of compliments! I am sooooo happy! You know who you are! Arigato gozaimasu! Please review guys! Ja mata ne! 


	3. The Past UnveiledPart 1

The Scar  
  
Wow! Chapter 3 of my fanfic! Right now the ideas are just flowing into my head! Well, actually, not really. ^__^ Oh, sorry for not updating in a while but I've been in Ft. Walton down in Florida and it was a blast! I was able to buy the 13 and 14th volumes of the Inu-Yasha manga and a Record of Lodoss War soundtrack. I'm listening to my CBB soundtrack right now! Ok, enough of my babbeling! On w/ the show…..or…story…  
  
The only character I own is Jaz!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 3- The Past Unveiled Part 1  
  
After dinner (which was completely silent) was over, the crew of Bebop sat around Jaz and Spike waiting to hear their story. Jaz was sitting on the couch polishing her sword while Spike leaned against the wall w/ his arms crossed. He was glaring at Jaz. He was still upset that he was overcome by a woman. A woman he once knew.  
  
"Sooo, are you ever going to tell us how you know Spike?" Jet asked Jaz.  
  
"As soon as Spike apologizes." Jaz said w/ her eyes closed.  
  
"Apologize?! For what?!" Spike yelled.  
  
"For attacking me you jackass!" Jaz screamed back and Spike.  
  
"Even though he attacked you, Jaz," Faye said, "you still kicked his ass."  
  
"She did not!" Spike rounded on Faye.  
  
"What's wrong Spike? You usually like a girl who can kick your ass." Faye said w/ a smile on her face. (A~N* I just finished watching the Cowboy Bebop movie and Spike said he liked a girl who can kick his ass.)  
  
Spike didn't know what to say to that. He just sat down at the end of the couch as far away from Jaz (and her sword) as possible.  
  
"Just apologize. I'm growing old here." Jet said.  
  
"Fine!" Spike said then turning to Jaz he mumbled, "I'm……sorry…"  
  
"I don't feel the love but that will do for now." Jaz said smiling. "Ok. Well here's the story on Spike and me. I was best fr,"  
  
"Hey why do you get to tell the story?" Spike yelled. "Just shut up Spike! Man you're a pain. Any way I was best friends w/ Julia whom Spike was in love w/….."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you going out w/ Vicious again tonight?" a woman w/ shoulder length blonde hair w/ light brown streaks asked. She had brig glasses covering blue eyes and was sitting on a stool in a bar. She was nose deep in a book about sword fighting.  
  
"Yes. What are you going to do while we're out?" a woman w/ long blonde hair asked the girl sitting on the stool. All the girl sitting down did was raise her book not looking up.  
  
"Oh, well, have fun then." The long blonde haired woman said as she grabbed her jacket and started to walk out of the bar. "See ya Jaz."  
  
"Give my love to Vicious." Jaz said blushing while waving a hand.  
  
The long blonde haired woman just chuckled an said "I will. Bye Jaz."  
  
"Bye Julia."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jaz opened the door to her apartment and walked in. It was a good sized apartment w/ a kitchen, a den, 1 bedroom, and 1 bathroom. In the middle of the den was a punching bag. Jaz, who had finished her book , went into her room and got dressed into sweat pants, tennis shoes, and a shirt w/ the sleeves cut off. She put her hair up in a pony tail and put on some gloves w/ the fingers cut off. Then Jaz went out into the den and began to practice Jeet Kun Do on the punching bag. After beating that Jaz took out her sword and practiced the new techniques she learned thanks to the book. Each swing w/ her sword became filled w/ jealousy. Then Jaz lunged at the punching bag and stabbed it causing it to break in half.  
  
"Aaaaaah! What the hell is wrong w/ me?!" Jaz screamed, throwing down her sword and falling face first on the couch. As she sat thinking she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jaz was immediately awoken by a phone call.  
  
"uhhnnn….Hello?" Jaz said while yawning.  
  
"Jaz? It's Julia!"  
  
"Hey, what the hell's the big idea calling me at midnight?" Jaz said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry! But you need to get over here. NOW!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just hurry!" w/ that Julia hung up leaving a confused Jaz still holding the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*what the hell is the matter w/ her?* Jaz thought as she walked down the hall to get to Julia's apartment. She opened the door and walked in. She noticed Julia sitting in a chair by a window looking out.  
  
"Hey Julia. What did you want?" Jaz asked snapping Julia out of her trance.  
  
"Jaz, I need to show you something. Look!" Julia then pointed to the couch.  
  
"What the hell?" Jaz said as she saw that there was a man wrapped in bandages lying asleep on Julia's couch. All Jaz did was look at Julia w/ a look of shock on her face. "Are you cheating on Vicious?" *if she is then I'm going for him…..What the hell am I thinking?!*  
  
"No, no! I was leaving my building when he staggered over. He was badly hurt and he just collapsed. So…I helped him." Julia explained.  
  
"Ok. So what's his name?" Jaz asked.  
  
"Uhhhh…I…don't know." Julia replied lowering her head.  
  
"Ooooook." Jaz said.  
  
"What do I do?" Julia asked.  
  
"Just sit and wait for him to wake up." Jaz replied.  
  
"Will you stay here and keep watch to see if he wakes up? Please?" Julia pleaded.  
  
"Fine. I'll sleep first." Jaz said and went into Julia's room and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At 4:00 in the morning, Jaz was awoken again by Julia.  
  
"Hey, you're turn."  
  
"Ok…" Jaz said w/ her eyes still closed. She got up and walked into the den and sat down in a chair that was positioned next to the sleeping man.  
  
"I wonder what the hell happened to him…*Yawn*." Jaz said then slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At around noon that day, Julia and Jaz sat at a table and ate lunch. Jaz was reading while Julia hummed a song.  
  
"You really like that song don't you?" Jaz asked Julia.  
  
"Yes. It's very soothing." Julia replied. Just then the man opened his eyes. He turned his head to Julia and said.  
  
"Just like that. Sing for me please." (A~N* ^___^)  
  
Julia smiled and kept humming.  
  
"What happened to you?" Jaz asked the man.  
  
"I was in a fight. Who are you?" the man asked back.  
  
"My name is Jasmine. But don't call me that. Call me Jaz."  
  
"I'm Julia." Julia said and smiled at the man.  
  
Jaz asked the man, "What is your name?"  
  
"Forgive me," the man said and leaned up. He looked at Julia and said, "My name is Spike Spiegel."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ok. Part 1 is done! Hope you liked it! Once again I'm soooo sorry for not updating in a while. Gomen! Please review. Tell me what you think! Oh, and for all those people who are just reading and not reviewing, I hate you. Just kidding. But seriously please review.  
  
Stay tuned for another exciting chapter of THE SCAR!! ^__^ Ja ne! 


	4. The Past UnveiledPart 2

The Scar  
  
Ok. Here is part 2 of The Past Unveiled. I'm cutting my monolog short so I can get right to the chapter! Short huh? ^____^. Enjoy!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 4-The Past Unveiled-part 2  
  
I had been a few days after the man, Spike Spiegel, had recovered and already he was part of the group. In fact, he had been friends with Vicious for a while, and he was starting to fall in love with Julia. There was only one person that he didn't get along with very well.  
  
"Get outta my way nerd!"  
  
"Watch where you're going jackass!"  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUTTA MY WAY!"  
  
"AND I TOLD YOU TO WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"  
  
Jaz and Spike just stood staring at each other with a lighting bolt shooting back and forth between their eyes (A~N* anime style. Do you know what I'm talking about?). Jaz was leaning back in a chair with her feet propped up on a table which was preventing Spike from getting across the room (A~N* I couldn't think of anywhere for him to go! Sorry!).  
  
Jaz broke the stare by saying, "Look. This is my apartment! The only reason you're here is because Julia is cleaning her apartment, so don't mess with anything including me!"  
  
"Well excuse me!" Spike said, turning his back to Jaz. As he was about to walk away he got a mischevious smile on his face. He turned back around to see that Jaz was bending over to pick up her book. Spike raised his foot and lowered it on Jaz's lower back. He then thrusted his foot on her back causing Jaz to fall face first on the ground. In the process, Jaz's glasses flew off and slid 3 feet from her body.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Spike laughed hard while holding his stomach.  
  
"Bastard!" Jaz said as she punched Spike hard in the stomach causing him to stop laughing and fall over backwards.  
  
"Damn Jaz!" Spike yelled holding his stomach. Jaz then grabbed Spike by the collar and pulled him up to her face.  
  
"Why the hell did you kick me you jackass!" Jaz screamed in Spike's face. When spike didn't answer her, Jaz brought Spike closer to her face and yelled, "Answer me you piece of crap! What are you looking at?" she noticed the Spike was staring at her eyes.  
  
"You're eyes." Spike said.  
  
"What about them?" Jaz asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"They're.gorgeous. Even prettier than Julia's." At this comment, Jaz turned a light pink. She let Spike go and walked over and picked up her glasses and her book.  
  
"Well.I don't care what you think. I only care what...Never mind." Jaz said as she turned and walked into her room.  
  
"...That was...strange." Spike said as he scratched his head. *But her eyes.If she just wouldn't wear those glasses. Oh well* he thought to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Jaz sat in her room, she wrote a new entry in her diary.  
  
~Diary~  
  
Today the jackass has to stay in y apartment while Julia was cleaning hers. Vicious was going over there, that's why she was cleaning it. Sigh. I can't control my jealousy for Julia. Not only does she have Vicious, but she's gorgeous. And look at me. Glasses and always nose deep in some book. I lost every person close me by the age of 15. But Spike said something that actually made me blush. Hard to believe that that scumbag could say anything that could make me blush. But he did. He said that my eyes were gorgeous and prettier than Julia's! I couldn't say anything except that I didn't care what he thought. I almost told him my secret! The thing that not even Julia, my best friend, knows! But it was true. I didn't care what he thought. I can't stand him. The only people I care about are Julia and.Vicious. I better go now diary. That jackass is probably messing something up in my apartment. I will write later. Bye.  
  
Jaz  
  
Jaz closed her diary and put it under her pillow. She opened her door and found Spike asleep on her couch. Jaz couldn't help but laugh b/c Spike was drooling.  
  
"I wasn't in my room for maybe 15 minutes and he's already knocked out." Jaz grabbed a blanket off a chair and spread it over Spike. *Why did I do that? Did I actually do something nice for him?* She shuttered at the thought of doing something nice for Spike Spiegel.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So you're awake?"  
  
"Yeah." Spike leaned up and wiped the bead of drool off his chin. "Sorry for the mess." He was talking about the wet spot he left on Jaz's coach pillow.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You can pay me back for it later."  
  
"Jaz,"  
  
"Yes?'  
  
"I meant what I said.about your eyes. If Julia had your eyes she would be an angel."  
  
Jaz was now angered. "You know Julia loves Vicious don't you?! You'll never have a chance! Just like I'll never have..a chance.."  
  
"What?" Spike said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No matter what you do she won't leave Vicious!" Jaz yelled.  
  
Spike and Jaz were silent for what seemed like hours. Spike finally said, "You.are in love..w/ Vicious..aren't you?"  
  
Jaz then started to blush. She stood up and turned her head away from Spike.  
  
"You are! You are in love /w Vicious!" Spike said excited that he figured it out.  
  
"Even if I did, I know he doesn't love me. So I know I would never have a chance." Jaz said then grabbed her jacket and walked out the door of her apartment. Spike was left dumbfounded but then followed Jaz out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was raining. Jaz was soaking wet and didn't care. She just kept walking as little kids ran out of the rain and men went inside their shops. Jaz kept walking expressionless and numb. She knew where she was going. She was going where she always goes when she's depressed. Little did Jaz know that she was being followed.  
  
Spike was close behind her following her to wherever she was going. "What is she doing. She doesn't even care that she's soaking wet." He kept following Jaz until she came to where she was going.  
  
"A cemetery?" Spike said confused. He watched from behind a tree as Jaz walked over to a headstone and collapsed onto both knees. The words etched on the gravestone were fading but Spike could barely make out what the word's said. The name on the headstone was a guy's name.  
  
"Allen Collins? (A~N* I'm sorry! I couldn't think of a name! Forgive me!) Who the hell is that?" Spike said after reading the name off the headstone. He kept reading, "February 3, 2033-September 24, 2058. Big brother and oldest son. Sword master. R.I.P..Why is Jaz here?" As Spike looked closer he saw that Jaz was crying.  
  
"Onichan, help me. Help me control my feeling," he heard Jaz say. "I need you Onichan. I need you now. Why did you leave me Onichan? Why?" Jaz sobbed as she buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Onichan? She has...had an older brother?" Spike asked himself.  
  
"You were always there for me. You taught me about swordsmanship. You raised me after Mother and Father died. Onichan.how could you leave me? I was only 15! You jerk.how could you.?"  
  
"He died when she was 15.that was.about 7 years ago." Spike concluded. He continued to watch, hidden behind a tree, as Jaz kept crying and talking to the grave.  
  
"Who do I do Onichan? Help me." and w/ that Jaz got up and started to walk slowly back to her apartment. Spike ran ahead of her to beat her back to the apartment. Spike was lucky that Jaz was too distracted, sad and exhausted to walk faster, other wise Spike would have never beaten her to her apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once Spike reached Jaz's apartment, he sprang onto the couch and wrapped himself in a blanket. He wanted to make her think he was sleeping.  
  
Spike heard the door open and Jaz walk in. He closed his eyes and lay perfectly still. Jaz didn't even notice Spike as she walked right past him and into her room. She closed the door and collapsed on her bed. Jaz sat staring up at her ceiling for a long time. She fell into a deep sleep, still in her wet clothes. That night she dreamed about her childhood and her big brother.  
  
~dream sequence~  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Will you play w/ me?" a tiny 7-year-old Jasmine Collins asked her parents. Her father was reading and her mother was sewing.  
  
Her mother replied, "Not right now sweetie. Why don't you ask Allen?"  
  
"He's swinging his sword around again. He won't play w/ me," little Jasmine said w/ a sad tone of voice.  
  
"Well why don't you ask him. You're and I are going out tonight so he's going to have to watch you tonight," her father said, not looking up from his book. (A~N* can you tell where Jaz got her reading fascination?)  
  
"Where are you going? Can I come?!" little Jasmine asked excitedly.  
  
"No honey. This is just an outing for me and your father. Sorry," her mother replied, patting Jasmine on her head.  
  
"Ok.I'll go talk to Onichan." and little Jasmine walked away to her brother's room.  
  
"Onichan, Mommy and Daddy are going out. Will you play w/ me?"  
  
A tired sweaty boy w/ short white blonde hair smile at his little sister. He wiped his face w/ a towel and said, "Maybe in a little while. But first I have to make you dinner. What do you want?"  
  
"Ice cream!" Jasmine said while jumping up and down.  
  
"Hahaha! I don't think so. I'll tak you out for some later, how's that?"  
  
"Yay! I love my onichan!" Jasmine said as she ran and hugged her big brother.  
  
"I love you too Jaz!"  
  
"Jaz?" Jasmine said looking at her brother w/ big blue eyes.  
  
"Yes. That's your new nickname. I like it better than Jasmine don't you? It makes you sound..mysterious in a way," the 17-year-old boy said smiling down at his little sister.  
  
"Jaz..I LOVE IT!" Jaz said hugging her brother tighter.  
  
~later that night~  
  
Jaz and her brother, Allen, were walking down the street eating ice cream cones. It was fairly late at night but not too late to be out walking the streets. Allen let Jaz have two different flavors of ice cream, chocolate and strawberry, her favorite combination. Allen just had vanilla. Allen held Jaz's hand as she was skipping along side her brother. She was thoroughly enjoying her ice cream cone. Allen couldn't help but laugh at his sister as she got ice cream all over her mouth. He loved his little sister more than anything in the entire world. As they came close to their house, Allen noticed an ambulance. There were also two cars that were pretty banged up. One car looked very familiar to Allen.  
  
"Oh no.." Allen whispered to himself.  
  
"Onichan, what's wrong? What's going on?" Jaz asked looking up at Allen and tugging his arm.  
  
"Stay here. I'll be right back." Allen said and walked to the police officer who was talking to the paramedic. When the police man saw Allen coming he frowned.  
  
"Officer, what's going on?"  
  
"Allen Collins?"  
  
"Yes sir. That's my little sister over there," Allen said and pointed at Jaz. "Her name is Jasmine. What's wrong? Did something happen to my parents?"  
  
"They were in a bad wreck Mr. Collins." The officer said.  
  
"Are they ok?" Allen asked w/ a nervous tone in his voice.  
  
The officer just looked down and said, "No. They were killed on impact. I'm sorry son."  
  
Allen's eyes widened. He wanted to cry but he had to tell Jaz. Before he turned around he felt Jaz tugging at his shirt.  
  
"Onichan, I'm scared. What's wrong w/ mommy and daddy?"  
  
Allen got on one knee and embraced his sister.  
  
"Onichan?"  
  
"Mom and Dad are not coming back Jaz. They're not coming back." Allen then sobbed into his sister's hair.  
  
"Mommy.Daddy." Jaz cried as she saw her parents being carried away in stretchers. She saw the paramedic look at them and then cover up their bodies w/ sheets. "Mommy! Daddy!" Jaz cried even harder.  
  
"I'll take care of you Jaz," Allen chocked. "Don't worry. We'll be fine. I'll take care of you.as long as I can.."  
  
~(dream changes) 8 years later~  
  
"Heeya! Heeya! Heeeeeyaaaaa!" a tall slender girl w/ bonde hair and glasses screamed as she charged at a tall white blonde haired man w/ a sword.  
  
"You're coming on too strong Jaz! You're tense! Loosen up!" the man said blocking the girl's attack w/ his sword and thrusting her back causing her to fall to the ground. He knocked the sword out of her hand and pointed his sword at her neck. The girl, Jaz, smiled as she kicked his feet and caused him to throw his sword and fall to the ground.  
  
"Haha! Take that Onichan!" Jaz chuckled.  
  
"Good practice! You're improving a lot! But you're still coming charging too strong! Don't fight in anger. Be calm and flow w/ the sword." Allen said while wiping his face.  
  
"Ok. I got it. Arigato Onichan." Jaz said. Just then Allen fell to his knees and started coughing. "Onichan!" Jaz said as she ran to her brother's side. Jaz looked closely and saw blood in Allen's hand. "Oh no!"  
  
"Jaz..call.the doctor.I'm getting sick again.Hurry..It hurts." Allen winced and gripped his chest as he continued to couch up blood.  
  
"Ok. Onichan hold on! I'll get an ambulance!" Jaz said and ran to the phone and calle the doctor.  
  
"Doctor Yushima (A~N* don't ask about the name spur of the moment decision.)? Jaz Collins. It's about Allen. He's getting sick again. Uhh, he's coughing up blood and he says his chest hurts. We need an ambulance! Hurry!" w/o saying good bye Jaz hung up the phone and took a cold towel to Allen.  
  
"An ambulance is on it's way. Hold on Onichan! Hold on!"  
  
~hospital~  
  
After 2 hours of waiting the doctor came out of the surgery room. The doctor walked over to speak to Jaz who had been sitting in a chair right outside the room.  
  
"Doc, is Allen alright?" Jaz said w/ worried eyes.  
  
"Well he was very sick as you know. One of his heart valves burst and blood was filling his lungs." The doctor explained.  
  
"Yeah. You can treat him again can't you? You helped him before."  
  
The doctor just lowered his head and said, "I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do. We tried to help me but.it didn't work. This time we couldn't help him. I'm sorry.he's gone."  
  
Jaz looked like she had just been stabbed in the heart. "No.no.Onichan.Noooo! It can't be!" Jaz dropped to her knees an buried her face in her hands and cried. "Onichan!! You said you would take care of me! You said it would be alright! How could you leave me alone like this.Onichan..Onichan."  
  
~end of dream~  
  
"Onichan!!!" Jaz yelled as she awoke in a cold sweat. "A nighmare......mother..father..Onichan."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
End of Chapter 3. What did you think? I've had a hard time deciding whether or not to have a part 3 or not and my answer is.yes. A part 3 of the past unveiled. It will probably be a short chapter but I'm not certain. Oh by the way I'm going down to the beach tomorrow and through some of next week so I won't be able to update in a while. Please review people! I only have one faithful reviewer and by the way her work is awesome. You should read some of them! Just go to my reviews and click on her name. Well I should go start packing for my beach trip w/ my friends!! ^__^ Please review people! Please! I hate begging. Oh well. Sayonara minna!  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 5 The Past Unveiled- Part 3! 


	5. The Past UnveiledPart 3

The Scar  
  
Ok, the last "part" chapter. Part 3. It might be a short chapter but I don't know. I don't plan what's going to be in each chapter. I improvise as I go. And now Jazzy, will you do the disclaimer?  
  
Jaz: it's just Jaz. Anyway, anime-chic does not own Cowboy Bebop of any of its characters except for me and Allen..but he's.dead..WAAAAAHH!!  
  
Anime: oh crap! Why are you crying?!  
  
Jaz: you killed my Onichan!  
  
Anime: No I didn't!  
  
Jaz: yes you did! You created this story and you wrote him dead! *runs off crying*  
  
Anime: shit.on w/ the fanfic. I have to find Jaz.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 5 The Past Unveiled-Part 3  
  
That morning, Spike was more curious than ever about Jaz's past. He was afraid to ask Jaz so he went to Julia. He went over to her apartment and knocked on the door. When Julia answered she smiled and blushed lightly.  
  
"Hey," Spike smiled coolly.  
  
"Hey yourself," Julia said w/ a sly smile on her face. "Come in."  
  
"I need to ask you something." Spike said as he walked in.  
  
"Anything." Julia whispered in Spike's ear as he walked by her.  
  
"It's about Jaz." Spike said as he walked over and sat in a chair.  
  
".Oh." Julia said flatly. "Well.what about her?"  
  
"I want to know about.her past. What happened to her brother and family?"  
  
Julia sat in a chair across from Spike and looked at the table. "I don't know much. Jaz doesn't like to remember what happened a long time ago."  
  
"Can you tell me what you know? Please?" Spike begged as he put his hand over Julia's.  
  
"Ok. Well her parents died in a car crash when she was 7 years old and her brother, Allen was 17." Julia explained.  
  
"Oh.That's awful." Spike said sadly.  
  
"It gets worse." Julia said as she continued on. "Her brother vowed to always protect her and to be there for her no matter what. Allen cared for Jaz deeply and didn't want her to be sad ever again. He was a master of swordsmanship and he taught her everything starting when she turned nine. Then when Allen just turned twenty-five, he starting getting very sick."  
  
"What was wrong?" Spike asked.  
  
"He had tuberculosis I think. Blood began to fill his lungs. The doctors helped him for a while but one day when Jaz was 15 and Allen was about to turn 26, he became very very sick again. Only this time.the doctors.couldn't save him. He died leaving Jaz all alone. After that, all Jaz did was become a better and better at sword fighting and eventually mastered Ji Kun Do as well as sword fighting." Julia explained.  
  
"Geez. But how did you meet her?" Spike asked.  
  
"One day, I was in a bar playing pool when I saw this tall, slender, very sad looking woman w/ a sword walk in. She had blonde hair w/ light brown streaks and blue eyes covered by glasses. She sat down on one of the stools at the bar and ordered a drink. She was 21 years old. I went and sat next to her and asked her name and where she was from. The only thing she said was "Jaz" and didn't even look at me. After that we talked and she spent the night in my apartment until she bought her won in the same building. When she met Vicious, I could tell she started to fall in love w/ him. We became good friends and she told me about her brother and what happened not too long ago." Julia finished.  
  
"Wow. She's had a rough life. I feel sorry for her now." Spike sighed.  
  
"Don't be. She hates to be pitied. Just go a little easier on her from now on ok." Julia said staring into Spike's eyes.  
  
"So she does love Vicious. I knew it. She must be jealous of you." Spike said w/ a half grin.  
  
"She shouldn't be. After all, I don't want Vicious anymore. He's becoming too violent and cold. I'm almost afraid of him." Julia said looking out her window and then closed her eyes.  
  
With that Spike's eyes lit up. He smiled for a second then went back to a straight face. He let go of Julia's hand and said, "So, who do you love? Anyone I know?"  
  
Julia looked at Spike and smiled. She flipped her hair and put her chin on her hand. "I don't know. You might."  
  
"Am I allowed a guess?"  
  
"Of course." After Julia said that, Spike leaned over and kissed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At around 1:30 that afternoon, Jaz went over to Julia's apartment. Spike was gone. He went to hang out w/ Vicious for a while. Julia called Jaz and told her she needed to talk to her right away. When Jaz got to Julia's apartment she knocked on her door and was immediately yanked in by Julia.  
  
"What's the big rush?" Jaz asked rubbing her arm. "You nearly pulled my arm out of it's socket!"  
  
"Sorry but I needed to tell you something." Julia said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well it's hard to say. But.I don't think I love Vicious anymore."  
  
"WHAT!?" Jaz yelled resisting the urge to smile.  
  
"I don't love him anymore. I love.someone else."  
  
"Who? Tell me!" Jaz yelled as she grabbed Julia's shirt collar and pulled her to her face.  
  
"It's.Spike." Julia said sheepishly.  
  
Jaz dropped Julia and just stared at her.  
  
".ha.haha.hahahaha.AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Jaz laughed maniacly to the point where tears flowed out of her eyes. She was rolling on the floor holding her stomach in pain.  
  
Julia just looked annoyed and her eye twitched at Jaz's continuour laughter. "What, pre-tell, is sooo funny?!" Julia said crossing her arms.  
  
Jaz was barely able to breathe let alone talk. She managed to choke out b/t breaths, "Spike.Spiegel? You're in love w/ ..Spike.Spiegel?! Hahahahahahahahaha!!! It's.sooo.FUNNY! Ahahahahahahahahahaa!! How could anyone.anyone.possible love..that.scumbag?!"  
  
"I could! And he's not a scumbag! He's very sweet and attractive and funny!" Julia stated. This only made Jaz laugh harder.  
  
"Sweet? ATTRACTIVE?! You're going to kill me!" Jaz chuckled trying not to keep on laughing.  
  
"Yes! I thought you would be happy b/c Vicious is free now!" Julia yelled.  
  
Jaz was silent for a while but then finally spoke, "He doesn't want me. If you're done telling me everything I'll leave now."  
  
"Wait Jaz! That's not all. Spike.wants me to..leave..w/ him." Julia said rubbing her shoulders and looking down.  
  
Jaz stopped at spun around. "Are you?"  
  
"I don't know. He told me to meet him tomorrow night and we would run away together but." Julia trailed off.  
  
"But what?" Jaz asked curiously.  
  
"What if Vicious found out? He's coming over tonight and I just know he'll find out somehow! He might even try to harm Spike! I don't know what to do. I love Spike and I want to be w/ him. So I guess what I'm saying is.I'll leave w/ Spike.That way I'll know he's safe." Julia said and she looked out her window (A~N* she likes to do that a lot can you tell?).  
  
"What? Leave? Where will you two go?" Jaz asked.  
  
"I don't know. Somewhere far away. Away from Vicious. But I would miss you Jazzy girl." Julia said smiling as Jaz twitched.  
  
Jaz smiled and closed her eyes, "You know I hate to be called that."  
  
Julia just shrugged and said, "I know but it's true. You're my best friend. I don't know what I'll do w/o you."  
  
"You'll manage."  
  
"So I guess this means I'm leaving." Julia said.  
  
"I'll go see Vicious tonight so you can pack. I'll tell Vicious you don't feel well and to see you tomorrow morning." Jaz offered.  
  
"You're awesome! I'll miss you!" Julia said she she hugged Jaz.  
  
"I'll miss you too." Jaz said.  
  
That night Jaz went and saw Vicious. She told him to see Julia tomorrow but he didn't agree. He told Jaz he knew about Spike and Julia and that he would have Spike killed. He also told Jaz that he knew about her feelings for him. Then something terrible happened b/t them and Vicious left his apartment alone and went to Julia's apartment. He found her packing and told her to kill Spike or he would kill her. Then we all know what happened that next day. Julia ran away from Spike and Vicious and was never heard from again. Spike left heart broken and no one heard from Jasmine Collins again.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Duh duh duh!!! Chap 5 over! And you know that Jaz isn't dead but you'll find out what happened in a later chapter probably chap 7 I think. This was fairly short chapter I would say. Now in chap 6 we're back w/ the crew of bebop and they all know what happened w/ Jaz and Spike and how they met. Please review. I hoped you like it and I hope you will enjoy the next chapter! Sayonara mina-san!  
  
Chap 6 Bebop's New Passenger! (working on the title ok) ^__^ 


	6. Bebop's New Passenger

The Scar  
  
Konnichiwa mina-san! Hope you all liked my last chapters! Please review this one and tell me what you think about it. Well I'm about to start to school a week from tomorrow (august 13) so I won't be able to update as fast. Plus I'll have volleyball after school and then basketball and then track! The only time I'll be able to update is at night (which is when I do update mostly anyways!) so just stick w/ me and keep on reading. Here's Spike w/ the disclaimer.  
  
Spike: she doesn't own CBB or the characters except Jaz. Can I go now?  
  
AC: No! Stay w/ me.please?  
  
Spike: why?  
  
AC: b/c.I love you.  
  
Spike: oh god not another one  
  
AC: geez! What an ego!  
  
Spike: just start the chapter.  
  
AC: but I do love you!  
  
Spike: WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE START THE FRIGGIN CHAPTER!! *runs off*  
  
AC: oh no not again! First Jaz now my love.life sucks.T__T  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 6- Bebop's New Passenger  
  
The crew of Bebop was silent. Spike sat w/ his arms and legs crossed and his eyes closed. Jaz sat on the other end of the couch holding her right hand slightly. Ed was lying on the floor half asleep and Faye was standing up leaning against the wall staring at Jaz and Spike. Jet sat in a chair across from the couch w/ his head resting on his hand.  
  
Faye was the first one to speak, "So.you're in love w/ Vicious?"  
  
Jaz shot her a cold stare and said, "I was in love w/ Vicious. Now I want him dead. I will find him and kill him, even if it takes me my whole life!"  
  
"Don't even try. I've got first dibs on Vicious," Spike said still sitting w/ his eyes closed.  
  
"Why? He never did anything to you like he did to me!" Jaz said.  
  
"Oh yeah, he didn't love you back, big damn deal!" Spike said opening his eyes and glaring at Jaz.  
  
Jaz grabbed her sword and thrust it at Spike's head, barely missing his ear. She managed to only cut a few hairs. "That's not why I'm after him you bastard! You don't know what he did to me when I went to see him that night!" Jaz yelled as she tightened her grip on her sword.  
  
"No I don't know what happened but I take it it has to do w/ why you always wear a glove!" Spike yelled pointing to Jaz's right arm. "And get that damn thing out of my face!"  
  
Jaz lowered the sword and calmed down. "I'm sorry. Telling you everything about what happened to me is hard."  
  
Jet got up and walked over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "It's ok. We're the ones who made you tell us everything about you and Spike. I'm the one who should be sorry."  
  
"It's ok," Jaz said looking up at Jet and smiling. She stood up and sheathed her sword. "I better go now. My ship is ready by now and I have a long way to go. Thank you for everything." Jaz then bowed and started to leave.  
  
"Wait! I have an idea!" Jet said, calling after Jaz. "It's too late to go out now. Why don't you spend the night here on Bebop, or better yet, why don't you just join the crew!"  
  
"WHAT!" Spike yelled as he fell off the couch.  
  
"Yeah, it would be nice to have another woman to talk to." Faye said as she walked towards Jaz. She leaned in and whispered to Jaz, "Besides, it would drive Spike crazy!"  
  
"Hmmm.If you want me to stay I guess I will. Is that ok w/ you, Spikey?" Jaz said as she smile when she said his name.  
  
"No! It's n," Spike was cut off by Jet jumping in.  
  
"Of course it's ok w/ him! Right, Spike?" Jet said putting his arm around Spike.  
  
"Errr..fine." Spike mumbled as he looked away and crossed his arms.  
  
Ed was now fully awake and jumping up and down saying, "Yaaaaaay! Jazzy Jaz gonna stay on Beboooooooop!!"  
  
"What a joy." Spike said under his breath. *You would think Jet is in love w/ her or something* he thought to himself.  
  
"Where will I sleep?" Jaz asked, thoroughly enjoying Spike's reluctance to her joining Bebop.  
  
"You can stay in my room until Jet can clean and fix up one of the spare rooms." Faye said.  
  
"I'll what? Where will all of that stuff go?" Jet asked.  
  
Faye just smiled and said, "In Spike's room of course!"  
  
"WHAT! You bitch!" Spike yelled reaching to strangle Faye but was held back by Jet.  
  
"Don't worry, not everything will go in your room. We'll throw some crap away." Jet said trying to calm Spike down.  
  
"I hate you." Spike said pointing to Jaz.  
  
"Heehee! I know!" Jaz said as she and Faye walked arm in arm down to Faye's room. Ed skipped along behind them.  
  
"She tries to make my life hell." Spike sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'll just sleep here." Jaz said as she pulled a thin mat out of her backpack and set it down beside Faye's bed. She rolled it out and got out a small pillow and placed it at the top of the mat.  
  
"Comfy." Faye smirked sarcastically when she saw Jaz's bed.  
  
"Works for me!" Jaz said.  
  
"Do you need a blanket?" Faye asked.  
  
"If you're offering!" Jaz said as she winked at Faye. Faye tossed her a spare blanket off her bed. "Thanks." Jaz said. She spread the blanket over her mat. She then grabbed her bag and left the room. She walked down the hall to the bathroom. Along the was, Jaz ran into Spike who was going to his room. As soon as they saw each other they froze.  
  
"Goodnight." Jaz said as she lifted her chin and walked towards Spike. "...jackass.." she whispered under her breath as soon as she passed him.  
  
"I heard that!" Spike yelled as he turned around to see her.  
  
"What are you talking about? You're going insane!" Jaz said smiling as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
"Bitch." Spike grumbled shoving his hands into his pockets as he turned around and continued walking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jaz yawned as she walked to the kitchen area of Bebop.  
  
"I'm always hungry at 3 a.m. *Yawn*. Just a quick snack and then back to bed." Jaz said as she grabbed a cup of ramen, some chopsticks and a glass of water and sat down on the couch. Jaz opened the ramen and got a few noodles on her chopsticks. She shoved them into her mouth and slurped them. Jaz then realized that she should have waited a while before taking a bite.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Jaz screamed then drank her entire glass of water. She breathed deeply, slumped down and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Shit that was hot. I probably woke everyone up."  
  
"I thought I heard someone down here."  
  
Jaz turned and saw Spike walking down the stairs. Her eyes widened when she saw him. He looked different than normal. She found him somewhat attractive. His hair wasn't as messed up as it usually is. He wasn't wearing a shirt which really made Jaz blush. She couldn't believe that he was well muscled.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Spike asked while yawning.  
  
"Uh..uh...no. Nothing." Jaz said quickly turning her head to hide her blushing face. She stuffed another line of noodles into her mouth.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Spike asked as he also grabbed a cup of ramen and chopsticks and sat down next to Jaz.  
  
Jaz blushed even more when Spike sat next to her on the couch. "I was hungry. I always eat at around this time. Is that a crime?"  
  
"Even early in the morning you're still obnoxious." Spike said closing her eyes and shaking his head.  
  
"I'm not obnoxious to everyone. Just you." Jaz stated matter of factly and smiling.  
  
"I've noticed." Spike said turning his head and looking at Jaz. He didn't get a good look at her when he came down the stairs but he clearly saw her now. She was wearing and oversized button down long sleeved shirt that drooped down pretty low. Her hair was also completely straight but a little ruffled. The shirt also came pretty high up on her legs. Spike turned his head and ate some of his ramen. His face was a deep red. He never noticed how beautiful she was.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Jaz asked Spike unable to look at him for fear he would see her blushing.  
  
"Well, I couldn't sleep so I got up and started to walk down here and then I heard you yell." Spike said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh...Sorry..." Jaz said finishing her ramen and drinking the broth noisily. "This is good." She said as she gulped it down.  
  
Spike just stared at her w/ an eyebrow raised. "Do you have to do that?"  
  
Jaz just looked at Spike, closed her eyes and smiled at him. "It makes it tasted better!" *Why am I smiling at him?* Jaz thought.  
  
"Right. You know, this is the first time you've smiled at him w/o attacking me afterwards." He sat and thought for a moment. "What the hell is going on? You're planning something, I know it."  
  
"Nope. Just felt like being nice to you, even though you are a jackass." Jaz said as she smiling at Spike.  
  
"Watch it! And would you please stop calling me a jackass?" Spike said smiling at Jaz.  
  
"But it fits you!" Jaz chuckled and winked.  
  
"You're hopeless."  
  
"I know."  
  
They were both silent for a little bit. All Jaz kept thinking was *He's not so bad after all. He is actually kind of....cute.* Jaz looked at Spike out of the corner of her eye and blushed (A*N~ she's been doing that a lot. ^__^).  
  
After about 10 more minutes of complete silence, Jaz became very tired. After all, she had been up for some time. For some reason she didn't want to go back to Faye's room. She yawned, stretched and decided to just sleep on the couch.  
  
Spike was watching Jaz out of the corner of his eye. Once he turned away he completely blushed all over his body.  
  
"Uh....J-Jaz?" Spike asked when the woman leaned on his body and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Hmmm?" Jaz hummed sleepily w/o opening her eyes.  
  
"W-what are you doing?"  
  
"*yawn* I don't want to wake Faye up, so I'm just going to sleep here. Do you mind?"  
  
Spike was stumped. He honestly didn't mind but he didn't know what to say. "I guess not but.."  
  
"Oh and another thing Spike. Did we actually just have a friendly conversation *Yawn*?" Jaz asked drifting deeper into sleep.  
  
All of a sudden, Spike was overcome by sleepiness. He yawned as he rested his head on Jaz's and closed his eyes. He said, "I won't tell if you won't."  
  
"Deal."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Early the next morning Jaz was awakened by Faye.  
  
"Oh....my...god.."  
  
Jaz rubbed her eyes and yawned. "What? What's wrong?" She asked sleepily. Then Jaz opened her eyes completely and looked down. She was overcome by embarrassment.  
  
Jet was walking down the latter-stairs and stopped dead in his tracks. "What the hell is going on here?!" Jet yelled and ran to the couch where Jaz was lying completely red w/ both embarrassment and anger.  
  
"I knew something was up when she didn't come back to the room last night. But I never imagined this!" Faye whispered in Jet's ear as she pointed to Jaz and Spike.  
  
Finally, Spike was awaken, "Would you keep it down! I'm trying to sl..." Spike was cut off when he opened his eyes and saw Jaz staring down at him. They were in a most.....embarassing and...uncomfortable position. Jaz was laying on top of Spike. Spike's arms were wrapped around Jaz's waist and her shirt was hanging down past her shoulder.  
  
Jaz closed her eyes and her eyebrow twitched. "You...PERVERT!!!" Jaz screamed as she slapped all hell fire out of Spike and got off of him. She sat at the other end of the couch and crossed her arms.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOWWWW!! What the hell are you doing?! You were on top of me!" Spike yelled holding his red, swollen, throbbing cheek.  
  
"You could have woken me up and told me to get off!" Jaz yelled pulling her shirt back onto her shoulder.  
  
"You would have hit me!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Be that as it may, it would have been a lot less embarrassing then waking up to spectators!" Jaz yelled and pointed her finger at Faye and Jet.  
  
"Would someone please tell me what the HELL is going on here?" Jet demanded still staring at Spike.  
  
Spike sat up and rubbed his head. "I got up last night and came to get something to eat. When I came down I saw Jaz sitting on the couch eating. I got something to eat and sat down next to her. We talked and she fell asleep on my shoulder!"  
  
"She fell asleep on your shoulder. On purpose?" Fay asked. Jaz blushed and looked at the floor.  
  
"Yes. Is that so hard for you to believe Faye?" Spike asked staring at Faye.  
  
"I just always thought she hated you, that's all. I guess I was wrong. Very, very, very wrong." Faye said.  
  
"Shut up!" Jaz and Spike said at the same time.  
  
"How about all 3 of ya'll shut up!" Jet yelled. Everyone was silent. "Thank you. Jaz, Spike get dressed, Faye shut up, and Ed....where is Ed?"  
  
"Probably still sleeping." Faye said quietly.  
  
"Alright, well, Jaz and Spike just go get dressed and don't fight!" Jet said.  
  
"Yes sir!" Jaz and Spike said in unison and ran to their rooms.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hi hi! Did you like? Oh and by the way, a friend pointed out to me that, apparently, I couldn't accept anonymous reviews. Well I've fixed that. If anyone has tried to review but wasn't registered and couldn't review I'm sorry. You can review now! Oh if anyone likes Rurouni Kenshin, check out Lil_Warrior_Gal's work. She has an awesome kenshin fic. It's called Shadows of the Past. It's really good! Plus she's my best friend and she gave me an advertisement for my fic on hers so I'm returning the favor! Go check it out and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! Sayonara minna-san!  
  
Chapter 7....haven't thought of a title yet..oh well. Just read! ^___^ 


	7. Fight for the Bounty

The Scar  
  
Hi everyone! Guess what! I've started school! Yay! .......ok I'm not fooling anyone, it sucks. Well, it's actually pretty cool. I have a good schedule. 1st period- Study Hall w/ Coach Uhlman (thank you volleyball!), 2nd period-History w/ Mrs. Weeks (not franklin __ arrrg!), 3rd period- Health w/ Coach Faulkner (friends in that class), 4th period- Algebra w/ Mrs. Elmore (AAAAAHHH!), 5th period-English w/ Mrs. Barfoot (funny, funny, funny!), 6th period-Spanish 1 w/ Senora Hicks (no habla espaniol!), 7th period-Physical Science w/ Coach Faulkner (again!). It's a good schedule but.....I......want......FRANKLIN!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!  
  
Spike: there she goes again.  
  
Jaz: she's upset b/c she won't have Mr. Franklin again for History until 11th grade.  
  
Spike:........could someone untie me......please?  
  
Jaz: me too.....help....  
  
AC: no.....you'll run away again.  
  
Spike and Jaz: no we won't!  
  
AC:.......ok....*unties them*  
  
Jaz and Spike: Haha! Sucker! *run off lauging*  
  
AC: Hey! *cries* FRANKLIN!! Hold me! I don't own cbb. *sniff* Spike....Jaz...*sniff* franklin....  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 7- Fight for the Bounty  
  
Two weeks had past since the "sleeping incident" and Jaz was still giving Spike weird glances. Every time Spike walked past Jaz or even entered the room she would slit her eyes slightly and just stare at him.  
  
"WHAT?! Why are you constantly staring at me like you're going to kill me or something?!" Spike yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not staring." Jaz smirked.  
  
"Yes you were!"  
  
"No I wasn't!"  
  
"COULD YOU TWO SHUT UP FOR 2 MINUTES PLEASE!!!!" Jet yelled getting in b/t the two. Spike and Jaz immediately got quiet and glared at each other. While Jet wasn't looking, Jaz stuck her tongue out at Spike and crossed her arms. Spike stuck his tongue out at her but Jet saw him.  
  
"Spike!" Jet said glaring at Spike.  
  
"But she!" Spike tried to say.  
  
"Shut up and sit down! You too Jaz. I need to talk to you two. It's about a bounty." Jet said.  
  
"How much?" Spike asked.  
  
"3 million." Jet said.  
  
"So what's the problem?" Jaz asked.  
  
Jet scratched his head and said, "Who's going to go catch him?"  
  
Jaz and Spike blinked then turned their heads and stared at each other w/ eyebrows raised, then at Jet.  
  
"I will." Jaz said.  
  
"Why you?" Spike asked.  
  
"B/c I said so jackass!" Jaz said annoyed.  
  
"That's no reason bitch! Why should you get all the glory for catching a high bounty huh?" Spiked asked raising his voice.  
  
"B/c I'm better than you so neh!" Jaz said sticking out her tongue again.  
  
"Neeeeeh!" Spike did the same.  
  
"Quit acting like children!" Jet said. "Why don't you both go?"  
  
"NO!" Spike and Jaz screamed at Jet in unison.  
  
"Let's make it a race! First one to him gets him!" Jaz said.  
  
"Deal." Spike said as they shook hands. Jet just sighed and walked away  
  
But before he left he said, "Just someone bring the money."  
  
"I will!" Spike and Jaz said glaring at each other then walked to the deck to get in their ships.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I don't even know why you bother Spike. You know I'm going to get him first! Jaz said over her transmission radio to Spike.  
  
"Just shut up and fly." An annoyed Spike said after he realized that Jaz was already way in front on him.  
  
Why are you so upset? I'll give you some of the reward. I'll just get more! Jaz laughed.  
  
"I said SHUT UP!" Spike yelled.  
  
Alright. I'll leave you alone. Sheesh. Bye!  
  
Bye! Spike said to Jaz over his transmission radio.  
  
Jaz sighed. "He just can't handle that I'm beating him. Oh well." After she said that the locater button began to flash and beep. "What the? I've found him! Yes!" The screen above the locater flashed on and showed a man wearing a large trench coat. He had black hair and a mustache. *What exactly is this guy wanted for anyway? I know he stole something but what?* She decided that she wasn't going to tell Spike that she found the bounty. "He told me to leave him alone, so, I will." She steered her ship down and was about to land when Spike's voice came over the transmission.  
  
Where the hell are you going?  
  
"After the bounty!"  
  
Not w/o me you're not!  
  
"Sorry, can't hear you!" Jaz said and turned off her radio. She landed and got out of her ship. She grabbed her hand held locater and turned it on. "I got you now," Jaz said when she saw a little red light blinking and moving slowly. "He's close." She said and looke dup. She heard a loud noise come from behind her. She turned around and saw the Swordfish II land behind her. "Oh shit."  
  
Spike jumped out and said, "You're not getting the bounty w/o me!"  
  
"Yes I am!" Jaz said. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the man wearing a trench coat w/ black hair and a mustache run off. "B/c there he is and here I go! Bye!" She said and ran fast after the man.  
  
Spike stood puzzled for a minute and then said, "Hey! Come back here! Dammit!" he ran after Jaz but was far behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stop! Come back here!" Jaz yelled after the man. She had been chasing him non-stop all over the city. "You son of a bitch get back here! Aaaah! I can't take this any more!" She said in frustration as she chased the man down a dark alley. When he came to a dead end he stopped and turned. Jaz rested her hands on her knees and breathed heavily. "Ok *inhale* Will you surrender *inhale* now *inhale*?  
  
"No way." The man said in a deep voice. He ran at Jaz and thrusted his fist at her face. She dodged it w/o hesitation.  
  
She smiled and said, "So that's how you want to play huh? Ok, let's play!" Jaz backed up and unsheathed her sword. Neither the man nor Jaz realized that they were being watched.  
  
"*inhale* *exhale* What the hell is she doing?" A wiped out Spike said while silently watching Jaz and the man.  
  
Jaz charged at the man w/ her sword and barely missed, only managing to cut his shoulder slightly. The man grabbed his gun and shot the blade out of Jaz's hand.  
  
"Heh." The man laughed and pointed the gun at Jaz's head.  
  
"Geez you're a pain!" Jaz said while smiling and kicked the gun out of the man's hand.  
  
"Ah, you bitch!" He said and punched at her shoulder but missed.  
  
"Nice try!" Jaz said and punched him in the stomach. Then, she kneed him once in the jaw then in the stomach. The man fell to his knees and wiped blood from his mouth. Jaz turned around to get her sword.  
  
"Wait!" The man yelled and stood up. When Jaz turned around he punched at her face and missed then punched her in the stomach and quickly runs behind him. Before Jaz could do anything he kicked her hard in the back.  
  
"Aaaah!" Jaz screamed in pain and quickly dropped to her hands and knees. She saw her sword w/in arm's reach and grabbed the handle. But before she could turn around there was a loud noise. Then she felt a hot searing pain course from her shoulder all the way through her body. She gasped as everything started to go black.  
  
"JAZ!" was all she heard before she completely lost consciousness.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Dun dun duuuuuuun! How did yall like it? I want to thank the following reviewers who have reviewed at least one chapter: Joselyn-Greenleaf, AnnaxYoh4ever, Lil-Warrior-Gal, iggytheicyiguana, and..tess...you suck tess....what the hell do you mean you couldn't read a single thing??!! Do you not understand English??!!! Anyway thank you everyone else for the reviews and I'm glad you're enjoying it. I hope you will continue to read as I finish up the fic. That's right! The Scar is almost over! I'm going to end it probably on the 11th chapter. It will be a really long chapter w/ a totally BADASS ending! Or at least I think it is. Anyway please review and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8-Recovery...coming soon! Jan e! ^___^ 


	8. Recovery

The Scar  
  
Hellllllooooooo!! How are ya? Chapter 8! Wow! I've started school as you know and it's actually pretty cool. New guys...HOT! And some are in my classes! ^_______^ Well I hope enjoy this chapter! Please review! Now the disclaimer!  
  
Faye: since Jaz and Spike ran away I'll have to do it.  
  
AC: thank you....I'm still sad...  
  
Faye: she doesn't own cowboy bebop so don't turn her into the cops or something like that.  
  
AC: Yay! You didn't run away! *silence* Faye? She's gone.....I'M ALL ALOOOOOOOONE! *cries* no one loves me.....*sniff*.......franklin.......I need a hug......  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 8-Recovery  
  
Her vision was fuzzy and she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder. She leaned up and grabbed her shoulder. She took her hand away and saw blood. She gasped and looked up and saw someone walking into her room. She couldn't tell who it was b/c of her blurry vision.  
  
"Hey Jaz, you're up. You've been out for two days. How are you feeling?" Jaz immediately knew it was Faye. As her vision cleared she saw Faye carrying bandages. As she started to take off the old bandages she said, "The bullet went in pretty deep. You probably won't be able to move your arm for about 2-3 weeks. (A~N* I don't know if that's how long it takes to recover a bullet wound but oh well.....MY STORY!)  
  
"How did I get here? I thought I was alone...." a confused Jaz said.  
  
Faye looks at her and smiles. "Spike found you. He beat the guy senseless and carried you back to Bebop. Jet had landed it by then."  
  
Jaz blinked and raised an eyebrow. A vein suddenly popped out of her temple. "Spike? He.....found me? He.....carried me? HE MUST HAVE FOLLWED ME!! THAT JERK!!"  
  
Faye fell over (A~N* anime styel!) and said, "Jerk?! He saved you life!"  
  
"I was doing JUST fine on my own!" Jaz yelled and crossed her arms.  
  
Faye put her hand on her forehead. "You're hopeless. Oh and this is for you." She said and threw a roll of money onto Jaz's lap. "Spike got the bounty. He decided to give the majority to you since you took the guy first and got shot for it. There. I've changed your bandages."  
  
"Huh?" Jaz didn't even realize that the whole time she and Faye were talking, that Faye was changing her bandages.  
  
"Where's Spike now?" Jaz asked.  
  
Fixing up his ship." Faye replied.  
  
Jaz all of a sudden jumped. "My ship! Did you get it? Is it ok?! Where is,"  
  
"Woah take it easy!" Faye said putting her hand on Jaz's shoulder. "We got your ship, don't worry. Sheesh."  
  
"Good." Jaz let out a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Faye asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
Jaz thought for a second and then a huge smile swept across her face. "RAMEN!!" she yelled happily!  
  
"*sigh* Alright. Ramen it is. I'll be right back. Stay in bed and don't move!" Faye said and walked out the door.  
  
Almost ten minutes later when Faye went back to Jaz's room, Jaz was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jaz struggle down the hall to the ship deck. When she finally got there she saw Spike polishing his ship. She walked slowly over to him.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
Spike jumped and turned around. "Jaz? You shouldn't be out of bed. Your shoulder looks like it's still bleeding! Let me take you back to your r...." He was cut off suddenly by an embrace from Jaz. Spike just stood w/ a shocked expression on his face. "J-Jaz?"  
  
"You saved me. You saved my life. If you hadn't followed me I would have bled to death! I owe you my life....and my thanks. I'm sorry for everything that I've done to make you mad. Let's just start over." Jaz said as she tightened her hold around Spike's neck.  
  
Spike stood for a minute then closed his eyes, smiled sweetly, then returned her hug. "I'm sorry as well. I want to start over as well.  
  
Jaz backed up and looked into his different color eyes (A~N* I love Spike's eyes! Don't you? ^__~). "Spike. Why did you save me?  
  
Spike stopped smiling and blushed slightly. "....Uhhhhh...I.....Uhhhhhh..."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"I...I couldn't let you...die. You're...you're too...i-important t-to me."  
  
"..Important? How so?" Jaz asked w/ crossed arms.  
  
Spike backed up and rubbed the back of his head. "No, no, not like that! You're just a...a good...friend. That's all. Hehe?"  
  
"Oh...Well, good! You're a...a...g...good...fr..ah you know! Thanks again." Jaz said smiling.  
  
"Yeah..Ok well, let me take you back to your room. You need to rest." Spike said holding out his arm.  
  
"Ok. I am still a little tired." Jaz said as she took Spike's arm and started to walk back to her room w/ him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Faye dropped the soup and ran to see Jet. When she found him in the lounge room she grabbed him by the collar. She yelled, "Spike and Jaz are in LOVE!"  
  
"What? How do you know?" Jet said forcing Faye to let go of him.  
  
"I saw them HUGGING!" Faye whispered then yelled when she said 'hugging'. "And Spike said Jaz was important to him!"  
  
"Faye....Maybe you were misunderstanding." Jet said a little annoyed.  
  
"NO! They're in love! I knew it from the start!" Faye said looking at her clenched fist.  
  
"You're wrong, Faye. They're just friends...w/ a very...odd friendship. They're not in love."  
  
"Whatever." Faye said rolling her eyes and sat on the couch. "But you didn't see what I saw," she whispered to herself. "or what I heard for that matter."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dang she's gorgeous. Even more so when she's sleeping! Spike thought to himself as he sat on the edge of Jaz's bed and watched her sleep. He promised he would stay until she fell asleep. Hmmm....No one will see if I just... He thought as he leaned in to kiss her. He was so close that he could feel her breathing. Suddenly Jaz's eyes opened. Spike and Jaz stared at each other for a long time.  
  
Jaz was the first of the two to speak. "Spike." She said sweetly.  
  
Spike gulped and said, "Yes?"  
  
Jaz's eyebrow twitched. "What...the HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT!!??" she screamed and punched Spike hard in the stomach. He went flying backwards and hit the floor hard.  
  
He stood up and bent over holding his stomach. "I was just, uh, seeing if you were, uhh, completely asleep!"  
  
"By my MOUTH?! You're such a jackass!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Spike yelled and ran out as things started flying at his head: a shampoo bottle, a brush, a book, and a hairdryer. "Heeeeeeeeeelp!!" He yelled as he ran into the lounge area and hid behind Jet as more things kept flying and hitting him.  
  
"AND STAY OUT!!!" Jaz yelled down the hall and slammed her door.  
  
"Pretty good aim for someone just using one arm. I think she's going to heal just fine." Jet said to Spike who was laying on the floor w/ dizzy circles for eyes and knots all over his head.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
That chapter done! Thank you all for the nice reviews. This isn't a cliffie so some of yall can't yell at me. Well this chapter shows a little bit of blooming feelings b/t two certain people! You know who I'm talking about! ^______~ Anyway hope you liked the chapter and please review. Sorry for not updating for a while but that was for the drama of the last cliffie.!  
  
Chapter 9-The Secret Behind the Scar. It's going to be a fairly short chapter. Ja ne! ^__^ 


	9. The Secret Behind the Scar

The Scar  
  
Hi Bebop fans! Guess what! I have a new fic up! It's an Escaflowne fic! If you like Esca please read it! It's called Legend of the White Wings. Check it out after you read this chapter. Since Spike, Jaz, and Faye ran away ::sniff:: I guess I'll have to do the disclaimer.  
  
Ed: Wait! Ed will do it! Ed won't run away!  
  
AC: *teary eyes* arigato gozaimasu Ed.  
  
Ed: anime-person does not own the Bebop show or the people in it!  
  
AC: that's right. You're my only friend Ed.  
  
Ein: Ruff-ruff!  
  
AC: you too Ein!  
  
Ein: Bark! *runs away barking*  
  
Ed: Ein! Come back! Hahahaha! *runs off after Ed giggling*  
  
AC: WAIT! Dammit. Why can't I keep friends. Lil-warrior-gal won't leave me....right? RIGHT?!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 9-The Secret Behind the Scar  
  
Jaz was in her room gathering up dirty clothes to wash. She decided to do it in private since she had to wash her glove as well. The only person who was there was Ed. Jet, Faye and Spike had gone to buy food, supplies and fuel. Ed and Ein were passed out on the couch. Jaz grabbed her basket of clothes and walked to the washroom (A~N* I don't actually know if there is a washroom on Bebop b/c they never showed one in the show but how else would they wash their nasty, stinky, dirty, sometimes bloody clothes?). When she got there she placed the basket on the dryer and opened the washing machine. She used her left hand to load the clothes into the wash because her right arm was still in a sling. After all the clothes that were in the basket were loaded, Jaz looked around to see if anyone was around. After confirming that no one was there, Jaz carefully slipped off her glove and put it in the machine.  
  
"Vicious....." Jaz said angrily after looking at the hideous jagged scar on her arm. It made a gruesome 'V' shape on the palm side up that started from the center of the palm and cut across her wrist to the center of her forearm. She winced as she ran her fingers over it. "I'll kill him and send him to hell where he can burn for all eternity!" Jaz said as she sat on top of the washing machine and waited for her clothes to finish.  
  
After waiting for about five minutes, Jaz heard voices coming from the lounge area as she put the wet clothes into the dryer.  
  
"Ow! Spike you idiot! Watch where you're going!"  
  
"Get outta my then!"  
  
"Will you both shut up!"  
  
Jaz was sent into a panic. She didn't want anyone to see her arm. She tucked it further into her sling in hopes of no one seeing it.  
  
"Where's Jaz?" Jaz heard Spike ask.  
  
"I don't know. Go look for her." She heard Jet say.  
  
"Why me?" Spike asked.  
  
"Just do it!" Jet yelled annoyed.  
  
"Fine!" Spike said.  
  
Jaz was panicking even more now. "Shit! What do I do?" She looked around for something to put on her arm just in case.  
  
"Jaz? Where are you?" Spike called out.  
  
"Uh...." Jaz said to herself as she found a towel and put it over her arm in her sling. "Oh, uh...In here Spike!"  
  
Spike's head popped in the room. "Oh. What are you doing?"  
  
"Can't a girl wash her clothes once in a while?!" Jaz asked trying to act cool.  
  
"Sure but...why is there...a towel on your arm?" Spike asked pointing at her arm.  
  
Dammit! Jaz thought. "Uh...I spilled some...uh...water on it and I was wiping it off when you came in!" she said with a nervous smile.  
  
"But...it looks dry." Spike said staring at Jaz with a questionable expression.  
  
"Well, uh, it dried...?" Jaz said slightly sweating.  
  
Spike looked at her then at her arm and back at her. "OK. What the hell is going on?" he asked rubbing his forhead.  
  
Jaz sighed and slowly took the towel off her arm revealing the 'V' shaped scar.  
  
"Holy shit! What the hell is that?!" Spike asked with a yell.  
  
"It's a scar you moron!" Jaz yelled backed at him.  
  
"I know that but how the hell did you get it?"  
  
Jaz rubbed the back of her head and said, "Well...It's kind of a...let's call it a mark someone left on me a long time ago."  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow with interest. "Who and when and ...how?"  
  
"What business is it of yours!" Jaz yelled flustered.  
  
"Oh I know! This has to do with Vicious doesn't it?" Spike said crossing and smiling slightly.  
  
Jaz's eye twitched at the mention of Vicious.  
  
"By your expression I guess it does. Now tell!"  
  
Jaz lowered her head and closed her eyes. "Fine. I'll tell you if you'll leave me alone." She said and sighed deeply at the painful memory. "Well, the night that you and Julia were going to run off together, I went to see Vicious."  
  
~I smell another flashback!~  
  
It was raining. Jaz stood looking up at the apartment building where Vicious lived. She breathed deeply and adjusted her glasses and walked in. She walked over to the elevator and pushed the 'up' button.  
  
"Ok Jaz, you can do this." Jaz told herself. "But just in case...." she put her hand on the top of the handle of her sword which was hanging on her waist.  
  
When the elevator reached the 7th floor and Jaz stepped out she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Ok. Room 7G." Jaz said and walked down the hall to apartment 7G. "Well, here I go." She said and inhaled deeply again. She knocked on the door and waited.  
  
"Hold on!" a voice on the other side of the door yelled.  
  
"Ok." Jaz said under her breath. When the door opened Jaz's breath was taken away.  
  
"Oh, hey Jaz. What's up?" a topless Vicious said with a towel on his head. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower because his hair was wet and he still had tiny droplets of water on his well muscled chest.  
  
"Duh, uh, oh, I, uh, was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute." A blushing Jaz stammered.  
  
"Ok. Come in." Vicious said gesturing Jaz in. "Sorry the place is such a wreck."  
  
"Oh, it's ok. You should see my apartment! Spike's been living there and he's a pig!" Jaz laughed as she walked in.  
  
"Haha! I can imagine. So what's up?' Vicious asked draping the towel across his shoulders.  
  
"Um, yeah, Julia told me to tell you that she isn't feeling very well and she had to cancel you guy's date. You can see her tomorrow when she is feeling better." Jaz said trying not to look at Vicious's wet, dripping chest.  
  
Vicious crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "Sick? Really? Hmmmm....she doesn't get sick very often."  
  
"Yeah, uh, she just has a, uh, headache and her stomach hurts." Jaz lied.  
  
"A headache? Oh too bad. Maybe I should go visit her."  
  
"NO! I mean she looks really bad, I mean, ice on her face, a trashcan by her bed, and she's constantly moaning. You should just stay here." Jaz lied again, digging herself into a deeper hole.  
  
"Mmhm. Well why don't you stay with me. I'm lonely and need a little company." Vicious said and put his arm around Jaz's shoulder.  
  
"Umm, uh, I think I really should go." Jaz stammered as her face turned completely red.  
  
Vicious leaned in and tilted her head up to where their eyes met. "Oh come on. I'm sure you could stay for a little while." He said leaning his face into hers.  
  
"Maybe just for like 5 minutes." Jaz said as their faces moved closer together.  
  
Just before their lips touched Vicious suddenly grabbed Jaz by the throat and pushed her against the wall.  
  
"V-Vicious?" Jaz mumbled trying to break his grip on her neck.  
  
"You lying little bitch! I know about Julia and Spike! I also know that you're in love w/ me! You want to know what I think of you, huh Jaz?" Vicious said as he tightened his grip.  
  
"Unnnh...Let...go...please..." Jaz said painfully.  
  
"YOU DISGUST ME! I always knew you loved me but I didn't want to say anything because I knew you would be hurt!" Vicious said as his eyes widened and a crazy smile swept across his face.  
  
"Vi....cious....please...." Jaz said gasping for breath as things started to turn black.  
  
"You know what Jaz. I'll kill you, then I'll kill Spike! Great plan right? But I don't just want to strangle you. I want you to suffer!" Vicious said and kissed her.  
  
Jaz was able to break his grip and push him away from her face. She rubbed her neck as she coughed. "You bastard!" she said and pulled out her sword and tried to stab Vicious but he dodged.  
  
"Are you planning on killing me? I thought you loved me! How fun! Let's play!" Vicious said. He grabbed his sword and knocked hers out of her hands. He then grabbed her arm and flung her across the room. Jaz hit the wall hard and fell to the floor.  
  
"Aaahhh...." Jaz moaned painfully.  
  
Vicious walked over and grabbed her by her hair. He got on one knee and lifted her head to his. "I didn't think you would go down this easy. I expected more from the great swordmaster Jasmine Collins! Haha! What a disappointment." He said and grabbed a knife out of his pocket. He let go of her hair and grabbed her right arm and lifted it up above her head. He stabbed her hand and the blade went completely through her hand and into the wall.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!" Jaz cried as Vicious removed the blade and made an incision from the base of her hand and dragged it down her forearm in the pattern of a 'V'.  
  
"There, I've made my mark. Now I'm going to leave you here to die while I go see Julia. Bye bye, Jaz!" Vicious said as he stabbed the knife through her hand again, pinning it to the wall.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnhhhh!!" Jaz cried w/ tears running down her face. Blood ran down her arm forming a puddle on the floor beside her. "Someone....help...." she said as she tried to remove the knife from her palm. After several minutes of pulling the blade finally came out. Jaz let out a grunt of pain as blood flowed even harder.  
  
She struggled to life herself up. "Vicious....you will die....I'll make sure you rot in hell! Even if I have to go down with you!" she said as she grabbed her arm and slowly walked out the door.  
  
~great flashback, huh?" ^__^~  
  
Spike stood in awe as Jaz finished her story. "Spike? Are you ok?" Jaz asked waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Woah. No wonder you hate Vicious so much!" Spike said coming out of his trance.  
  
"Yep." Jaz said as the dryer buzzed signaling the clothes were done.  
  
Jaz hopped off it and opened it up. She first took out her glove and put it on. "That's better."  
  
Right at the moment Faye ran in in a panic.  
  
"Faye calm down! What's wrong?" Spike asked.  
  
"It's Vicious! We've found him!"  
  
Jaz froze as her eyes filled with the fire of anger. "Vicious.....Finally.....You're mine!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Lalala! I'm so happy! You know why? Because the guy that I've been crushing on since the beginning of the school year asked ME to dance at one of the school dances! He didn't dance w/ ANYONE else! Plus I'm happy because my new fic already has 5 reviews! Plus, the next chapter of this story if going to be the second to last chapter! I'm kind of sad because it's ending but it's been a fun ride! Well I got to go! Don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 10-Target Found....Second to last chapter! Hope you will like it! Ja ne! ^-^ 


	10. Target Found

The Scar  
  
Konnichiwa minna-san! As The Scar comes to an end I would like to thank everyone for reading it! I'm glad you've enjoyed it and I hope you will enjoy all my other fics!  
  
Ok. I'm pissed. Everyone including Ein left me. Wait, there's one more person who hasn't left me! *grabs rope and crouches low* oh JEEEEEEEEEEEEET! Come here!!!  
  
Jet: What the?  
  
AC: *jumps on his back and wrestles him to ground. Ties up his arms and legs* I got you! Now do the disclaimer. NOW!  
  
Jet: Um, she doesn't own cowboy bebop or it's characters except Jaz and Allen. Ow! That hurts!  
  
AC: You will be my friend! *hops off his back and lifts him up to his feet*  
  
Jet: You're psycho! Aaaaaaaaaaah! *hops away screaming*  
  
AC: GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH! AAAAAAAAHHH!!! I GIVE UP! DAMN YOU ALL! START THE DAMN CHAPTER. *sigh* this sucks major ass. Those little bastards.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 10-Target Found  
  
"Jaz! Jaz! You can't just go wandering around the city by yourself! You don't even know where the hell you're going! Jaz!" Spike yelled as Jaz ran over to her ship.  
  
"I'm going to find him Spike! He's here somewhere and once I find him I'll kill him! I thought you understood that! Follow me if you want, but you won't stop me." Jaz said glaring at Spike.  
  
"You're arm hasn't even healed yet! If you try to even lift your sword you will cause more injury to yourself!" Spike said and ran over to Jaz.  
  
Jaz looked at her shoulder and pulled the sling off. "He will die! Even if I have to die w/ him! So don't tell me....!" she was cut off by Spike who pulled her into his chest and squeezed her tight enough so she couldn't move. "S-Spike? What the hell are you doing?" Jaz asked puzzled.  
  
Spike closed his eyes and tightened his wrap around her shoulders. "If something were to happen to you I would never forgive myself! You mean too much to me, Jaz. Please. Don't go. I don't want to lose you."  
  
Jaz smiled and hesitantly wrapped her arms around Spike's waist. "Spike, I have to do this. I don't think you understand how much he hurt me! Nothing will happen to me, I promise. Don't worry."  
  
They released their grips and backed away. Spike took Jaz's gloved hand and held it. "It's just...I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about this, that's all."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I care about you too. That's why I'm not going to get hurt."  
  
Spike was taken aback by what Jaz had just said. "I thought you hate me!"  
  
Jaz chuckled an smiled. "Sometimes you piss me off, like when you eat ramen but you don't drink the broth and you just throw it away and....sorry. The point is I don't hate you."  
  
"Oh, ok." Spike said then looked into Jaz's eyes.  
  
"What?" Jaz asked.  
  
"I love your eyes. I want to see them again so you better come back!" Spike said as he gently brushed the hair out of Jaz's face and rested his hand on her cheek.  
  
Jaz put her hand on his and stared back at his eyes. "I'll come back. Just so I can get lost in your eyes once more."  
  
"Deal." Spike said and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against her. (A~N* I wasn't planning on having Spike and Jaz develop feelings for each other but oh well! This makes it much more fun doesn't it!? ^__~)  
  
After a few seconds had passed Jaz pulled away and hopped into her ship.  
  
"I have to go now! Good-bye Spike!" Jaz said.  
  
"It's not good-bye! You promised you would come back!" Spike yelled as Jaz started her ship and closed the window-door. She waved to him and lifted her ship into the air.  
  
Spike kept watching, even after her ship's outline had already faded into the city.  
  
"I will not let you die." He said and ran to his ship. "You said I could follow you, just not stop you." He hopped into The Swordfish II, started it up, and followed Jaz into the city.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jaz had landed on the roof of the large bank and walked to the bottom floow.  
  
"Come on you bastard. I know you're here. I saw you leave this building!" Jaz said as she exited the bank and looked up and down the busy street. At that moment, she caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye. She turned but when she did she saw no one.  
  
"Dammit."  
  
Jaz walked down the busy street where she saw Vicious for a split second but there was no sign of him.  
  
"Maybe that wasn't him." She said scratching her head. But just then she saw man w/ shoulder length white hair, a long trench coat, and a sword hanging at his side. Fires of rage burned in Jaz's eyes when she saw the man she loathed and despised walking 20 feet in front of her. "I've found you, you little rat!" She growled as she quickly picked up her pace and followed him.  
  
Jaz followed Vicious down streets and alleys, behind buildings, and all over the city. It was getting dark and Jaz's shoulder was burning, but she wouldn't stop.  
  
Finally after chasing "Vicious all day, he finally stopped. Jaz stopped and grabbed the handle fo sword ready to fight.  
  
"Why are you following me?" Vicious said w/o turning around.  
  
"You know the answer to that you bastard! Jaz yelled and unsheathed her sword. "I want you dead!" she winced as the pain in her shoulder greatened.  
  
Vicious turned around and smiled slightly. "You look injured. You sure you want to fight me?"  
  
Jaz ignored the pain in her shoulder and tightened her hold on her sword. "Shut up! I could kill you w/ one arm!"  
  
Vicious closed his eyes and chuckled. "That could be arranged."  
  
"Then fight me now Vicious! I can't stand to see your face any longer!" Jaz yelled w/ firey eyes.  
  
"No. Not now. Tomorrow night. Be here." Vicious said and turned around and walked away.  
  
Jaz lowered her sword. "You better come. If you don't I will find you again." She said and sheathed her sword. She turned around and headed back to her ship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Jaz returned to her ship, someone was waiting for her out of breath.  
  
"Jaz...*inhale*...You can't fight him....*inhale*...tomorrow night! *inhale* Please!" Spike weezed w/ his hands on his knees and his back leaning against his ship.  
  
Jaz stood staring at the breathless Spike w/ rising anger. "Spike you jackass! You followed me! How dare you!"  
  
"Wait! You said I could follow, just not stop you!" Spike defended.  
  
Jaz's eyebrow twitched. "I didn't actually think you would!" She yelled as she walked over to her ship.  
  
Spike was confused. "But...oh nevermind."  
  
"Whatever. I'm leaving." Jaz said as she opened the window-door to her ship.  
  
Spike grabbed her arm. "I know I've asked this a million times but why must you fight Vicious?"  
  
"Because he hurt me you moron, just like I'm going to hurt you if you don't let me go!" Jaz said and pulled her arm away. She hopped into her ship and started it up.  
  
"Wait, you don't even know where Bebop has landed. Follow me and I'll,"  
  
"I'm not going to Bebop, I'm going back to my past." Jaz interrupted and flew off.  
  
Spike stood once again watching Jaz's ship fade into the big city. "Jaz..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jaz walked down the hall that she hadn't been down in years. She inhaled the familiar musty scent of the apartment building. Finally, she came to her old apartment. The door was unlocked so she walked in.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody here?" Jaz called out once she entered the room. Suddenly, memories flooded her head. She walked through the kitchen and into her old bedroom. It was still messy, just as she had left before the incident, plus a few cobwebs.  
  
"Everything it still here. I wonder if..." Jaz said and immediately reached under that old pillow.  
  
"It's here!" Jaz exclaimed and pulled out the book that was under the pillow. Her diary. Jaz opened it up to the last entry she had made. It was about Vicious. As she read, tears began to fill her eyes. She closed the book and was about to put it down on the bed but decided to keep it. She opened up her backpack and put it in.  
  
"It's been a long time, hasn't Jaz?"  
  
Jaz whipped around at the sound of a woman's voice.  
  
Jaz's eyes widened as she saw a woman w/ long blonde hair staring at her w/ calm eyes. "Julia?!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Not such a cliffie right? Well, the next chapter will be the last and it will be pretty long so get ready! Hope you all like this chapter and please review!  
  
Chapter 11-The Scar Fades- my last chapter *sniff* enjoy! Ja! ^__^ 


	11. The Scar Fades

The Scar  
  
HI GUYS! LAST CHAPTER! *sniff* I've had so much fun writing this story and getting your reviews and I hope you've had run reading it! I'm going to do a little 'reviewer thank you' in my ending monologue.  
  
I'm all alone *walks down a long empty hallway. Comes to a door and opens it* Hello? *turns on light*  
  
Jet, Spike Faye, Ed, Jaz: SURPRISE!!!  
  
AC: What the? A surprise party? But....I thought you guys didn't like me b/c you were always running away from me.  
  
Jaz: why do you think we did that you idiot?  
  
AC: uhh...  
  
Spike: we were getting things ready for your last chapter surprise party!  
  
AC: *starts crying* you guys are the best!  
  
Ed: does anime-person like the party?  
  
AC: I love it Ed! And I love you guys! Group hug! *about to hug everyone then realizes everyone has run away again* you bastards.  
  
I don't own Cowboy Bebop, the characters, or the storyline except for my own characters and what not. Oh and by the way SPOILER! SPOILER! IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST EPISODE OF COWBOY BEBOP THEN I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER! MY ENDING IS ALMOST EXACTLY THE SAME AS THE REAL ENDING! YOU'VE BEEN FOREWARNED.  
  
P.S. sorry for the excruciatingly long update but I was busy w/ school exams plus I made the varsity basketball team and I'm only a freshman so that's been consuming a lot of my free time plus I've just been either too tired or too lazy to write so please forgive me! Here's my last chapter and I hope you like it!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 11- The Scar Fades  
  
"Wow Jaz! You've really changed. You look....WOW!" Julia said as she looked Jaz over.  
  
"Thanks." Jaz said flatly.  
  
"So why are you here?" Julia said after a long silence.  
  
"To repay someone for something he did to me." Jaz said with cold eyes.  
  
Julia lowered her head and closed her eyes. "Vicious?"  
  
"Who else."  
  
"What did he do?" Julia asked.  
  
Jaz removed the glove and revealed the V-scar to Julia.  
  
"Oh my god!" Julia gasped and covered her mouth. "When did that happen?"  
  
Jaz looked Julia right in the eye. "When I went to tell him that you weren't feeling well. Remember?! That night when you and Spike were going to run away together. Is it coming back to you now?" Jaz asked coldly.  
  
Julia looked like she was about to cry. "This is my fault."  
  
Jaz's eyes softened. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I was the one who actually thought that Vicious would love me."  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
Jaz gripped the handle of her sword. "Kill him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jaz walked down the dark streets of the city as rain fell hard on her. It had been at least two hours since seeing Julia again and only thing pierced Jaz's mind. 'Kill Vicious.' She walked until she came to a familiar park. What she said took her breath away. Spike was holding Julia as rain continued to pour. The only thing Jaz hear was Julia's voice.  
  
"Spike, let's leave now. Let's leave and never come back."  
  
Jaz watched as Spike away and stare into Julia's eyes. He didn't say anything but only leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Jaz felt like screaming. "That bastard! He told me that he....Why did I listen. He's nothing but a low, shallow, two-timing jackass. He will never change." Jaz said to herself and ran away from the park.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jaz awoke in anger, just the way she fell asleep. She didn't feel like waiting for Spike all night. (A~N* in case you can't tell, she's in the Bebop and it's the morning of her fight with Vicious.)  
  
Jaz got out of her bed and walked over to her mirror. Her hair was messed up and she was still wearing the clothes she wore the day before. (A~N* hi! me again, uh, one more thing, I will be skipping around to different time frames like right now it's morning but I'm going to skip to afternoon or night. I haven't decided yet.)  
  
She got dressed and brushed her hair. When she walked to the ship deck to check her ship, the Swordfish II was there, and Spike was asleep inside. First Jaz felt anger but then an evil smile swept across her face. She ran over to her ship and hopped inside. Jaz's smile grew bigger as she prepared to give Spike a rather rude awakening.  
  
"This will be fun! One....two....THREE!" Jaz counted down and yelled as she forcefully punched the alarm button on her steering board. A loud and aggravating chorus of beeps and booms was heard all throughout Bebop.  
  
Upon hearing the noise, Spike jumped awake and banged his head on the window door of his ship. Jaz laughed uncontrollably as a stream of blood flowed down Spike's angry face. "OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Spike yelled with anger and confusion as he grabbed his throbbing head.  
  
Jaz could barely speak. She was holding her side as she turned off the alarm. "Sorry! Hahaha! Must have hit....the wrong....button!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa!!" Jaz said through tears and laughter.  
  
Spike knew she didn't do that on accident. He jumped out of his ship and ran over to Jaz who had also climbed out of her vehicle.  
  
"You idiot! Why the hell did you do that? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Spike yelled in Jaz's face. By this time, Jet, Faye, Ed, and Ein had already come running to see what the noise was.  
  
"And you only got a little cut? Damn." Jaz said shaking her head.  
  
Spike blinked in confusion. "You...wanted me to get hurt?"  
  
Jaz turned around so her back was to Spike. "Maybe. But you wouldn't care. You only care about Julia."  
  
Spike sweat dropped in embarrassment. *Oh shit. She must have see me and Julia last night. I'm such a moron! What do I do now?* "Uh, no I don't, I mean I do, but I care about both of you!" Spike tried to explain but just dug himself in deeper.  
  
Jaz's eyebrow twitched. (A~N* it does that a lot! ) "I'm not going to ask you to choose. I'm just going to tell you that I never want to see you ugly, shallow, jackass face again! Good bye!" Jaz said and stormed off to her room.  
  
"Um....Did we....miss something here?" Jet asked after Jaz left.  
  
Spike just put his hands in his pockets and lowered his head. "Nothing important." He said and walked away.  
  
Faye then turned toward Jet. "See! I told you they were in love!"  
  
Jet nodded his head. "I hate to say this but I guess you were right, Faye."  
  
"Spike-person and Jazzy in love? Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Ed said and skipped after Jaz with Ein at her heels.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A~N* ok I've skipped ahead to the fight. I've left out some details that were in the show but oh well.)  
  
Jaz stood staring up at her awaiting opponent. The sun had just set and Jaz could no longer stand to see the face of the man who once hurt her. Deep breaths of rage filled her lungs as she slowly walked up the steps to her battle. Her eyes were no long the warm blue they used to be, but were now a cold, piercing gray. When she reached the top her enemy smiled wickedly.  
  
"So you came." Vicious said.  
  
"Nothing could stop me." Jaz said coldly. She removed her sword from its sheath and tossed the sheath to her side. She winced as her shoulder burned with immense pain.  
  
Vicious chuckled as he, too, removed his sword from its case. "This should be fun. I hope you don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're injured."  
  
Jaz gritted her teeth. "No way! Now stop talking and DIE!" she yelled and ran at Vicious. She thrusted her sword at his head but he dodged it. Jaz turned around and tried it again, but it was just a repeat.  
  
"You shouldn't thrust so violently! Didn't you brother teach you anything?" Vicious said as Jaz tried a third attempt but failing again.  
  
"Shut up! You have no right to talk about my brother!" Jaz yelled and kicked Vicious hard in the stomach.  
  
Vicious grunted in pain and surprise as blood ran out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
Jaz smiled as she jumped up and spin kicked Vicious in the mouth, causing more blood to flow from his mouth.  
  
"Bitch!" Vicious said as he wiped away the blood.  
  
Jaz just nonchalantly rested her sword on her shoulder and smiled. "And proud of it!"  
  
But Vicious just then noticed Jaz's shoulder was bleeding slightly and the blood was seeping through her shirt.  
  
Vicious smiled as he pointed at Jaz's shoulder. "Looks like you old injury wants a say in your fight."  
  
Jaz looked at her shoulder and shrugged away the pain. "I don't care about anything except killing you!"  
  
"Do you think you could say something different for a change? You're whole 'you're going to die' thing is really getting on my nerves!" Vicious said.  
  
Jaz smiled and said, "Good." She then tried once again to stab Vicious but he brought his sword up in just enough time to block Jaz's wild swing. They stood with their swords pressing against each other, trying to gain control over the other. Vicious held an evil grin and Jaz with raging eyes and clenched teeth (A~N* does that sentence make any sense?).  
  
But Jaz wasn't expecting what came next. Vicious quickly pushed her sword away and kicked her in the stomach. Jaz grunted and back up to regain her breath.  
  
What neither Vicious nor Jaz knew was that they had a hidden audience. Spike (A~N* who else?) just arrived at the battle site and was watching with wild eyes.  
  
"Jaz....Watch yourself." Spike said to himself. He watched as Vicious walked over to Jaz and kneed her in the chin.  
  
"Having fun?" Vicious asked evilly as Jaz dropped to her knees.  
  
Jaz spit out a tooth and looked up at Vicious. "Only if you're in pain." Jaz dropped her sword and stood up, but the pain in her shoulder brought her right back down again.  
  
Vicious laughed and kicked Jaz across the face. A little stream of blood flowed out of her mouth.  
  
Jaz grabbed her face in pain while Spike watched with one hand on his gun. "I should help but....Dammit Jaz get up!"  
  
Jaz's vision was blurry which prevented her from seeing Vicious run up to her. He raised his sword high above his head and hit Jaz in shoulder as hard as he could with the handle of his sword.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHH!" Jaz yelled in pain and fell to the ground holding her shoulder.  
  
"JAZ!" Spike yelled and ran over to her side.  
  
"Spike? What the hell....? Oh well, it doesn't mater. She's going to die soon anyway." Vicious said as he wiped the blood from the bottom of the handle of his sword.  
  
Spike turned Jaz on her back and held her in his arms. "Jaz?! Are you ok? Please say something!"  
  
Jaz opened her eyes and stared up at Spike. "Spike? You jackass....I told you....this is my fight...." she whispered in pain. Now blood was flowing non-stop from her shoulder.  
  
Spike smiled and brushed hair out of Jaz's face. "I'm sorry. I was worried about you." He then laid Jaz on the ground and stood up. He stared at Vicious with cold eyes.  
  
"Am I fighting you now? How fun!" Vicious said as he flipped his sword and got ready.  
  
Spike took out his gun and aimed it at Vicious.  
  
"You're going to shoot me? That's not really fair is it?"  
  
"Exactly." Spike said and fired a shot at Vicious's head but missed.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk Spike. You can do better than that." Vicious said shaking his head.  
  
"You didn't give me a chance." Spike then shot another bullet at Vicious but he was gone. A giant question mark appeared on Spike's face. He scratched his head with his gun and said, "Where the hell did he go?"  
  
"Behind you!"  
  
"Aaah!" Spike grunted as Vicious gave him a surprise blow to the back with the dulle edge of his blade. Spike dropped to his hands and knees and spat blood. He let go of his gun and it slid a few inches away.  
  
"Never let your guard down Spike, you know that!" Vicious chuckled.  
  
Spike turned his head slightly and stared at Vicious out of the corner of his eye. "Same goes for you!" he said and kicked Vicious's feet out from under him. Vicious went down hard on his back causing him to lose his grip on his sword and it to slide several feet away from him.  
  
Spike stood back up quickly and wiped blood away from his mouth.  
  
"I didn't know a powder puff could fall that hard!" Spike said. He then raised his leg above Vicious's head and proceeded to drop kick on Vicious's head. But as his leg was about to hit, Vicious grabbed Spike's foot and thrusted him up causing Spike to flip in mid air and fall on his back.  
  
Vicious jumped up and grabbed his sword. He ran to spike and tried to slice him while he was down but Spike rolled out from under him. Sparks flew as Vicious's sword scraped across concrete.  
  
"Sp.....ike? Unnnh!" Jaz groaned as she leaned herself up. "Spike? What's....going on?" She gasped as she saw Spike reach for his gun but was cut off by Vicious running his blade across Spike's back.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Spike screamed as he felt his flesh rip and fire coarse through his veins.  
  
"SPIKE!" Jaz screamed as Spike became limp on the ground.  
  
Vicious smiled evilly as he used his foot to flip Spike over on his crimson back.  
  
"What did I tell you about letting your guard down?! You never were the brightest star in the sky." (A~N* ok so Vicious wouldn't really say that but I couldn't help myself! ^__~)  
  
Jaz leaned over and grabbed her sword, wincing with every motion. She struggled to her knees then used her sword to prop herself up on her feet.  
  
Spike winced with every breath he took. His vision slowly blurred and sounds became muffled in his mind.  
  
"Now your stupidity has cost you greatly." Vicious continued as he slowly raised his sword over his head, the blade shining in the moonlight.  
  
Jaz, now standing completely upright, took a few steps towards Vicious. Blood ran down her arm and onto her sword. "Spike...."  
  
Spike closed his eyes and awaited the blow from Vicious that would finish his already dying life.  
  
"At this point, Spike, me slicing you in half would only shorten your suffering. So I'm actually doing you a favor." Vicious said as he tightened the grip on his sword, his eyes growing colder.  
  
"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of thinking you did something nice for once." Spike breathed as his strength flowed out of his body. A crimson river now flowed more quickly out of the long gash on his back.  
  
Vicious tightened his face in disgust and said, "It's remarks like that that make killing you even more enjoyable."  
  
Jaz was now trying to run toward Spike and Vicious using her sword to support her. "Spike.....no...."  
  
"Well Spike, it was nice knowing you."  
  
"I cant....say the same for you." Spike said sarcastically as he laid down completely limp and closed his eyes.  
  
"Goodbye Spike!"  
  
"I'm almost....there....C'mon Jaz....don't give up...." Jaz said to herself as she picked up her pace.  
  
Vicious brought the blade all the way back. "DIE SPIKE SPIEGEL! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
The blade came down practically on fire from the force.  
  
Spike tensed up.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!' Jaz yelled.  
  
Silence  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Time stood still  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Jaz opened her eyes.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Blood  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Blood ran down her hands.  
  
Spike opened his eyes to see Jaz's body laying over him. "Jaz? What....Where did....you....?  
  
As he looked closer he saw Vicious with his sword at his side and Jaz's sword impaled straight through Vicious's chest and out his back. Vicious's eyes were wide and his mouth was open trying to say something, but pain covered all his words.  
  
Jaz pulled her sword out of Vicious's chest and tossed his bloody body to the side. He laid there, motionless, barely breathing until he wasn't breathing at all.  
  
Jaz fell back completely laying on top of Spike.  
  
"Jaz?"  
  
Jaz lifted her head and looked Spike in the eyes. "Yes?"  
  
Spike wrapped his arms around her. "I......love you....."  
  
Jaz closed her eyes and smiled. She laid her head down on Spike's chest and listened to his slow heartbeat. "You jackass.....Why are you just telling me this now?"  
  
Spike's breathing slowed as he lost all sight. "I'm.....sorry...."  
  
"It's ok....I forgive you......"  
  
His heart stopped beating  
  
Their worlds became black.  
  
Two lovers in each others arms.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Bang.  
  
*~Epilogue~*  
  
~1 year from that day~  
  
Snow fell on the melancholy tombstones as the young woman stopped at a certain grave. The writing had dulled slightly but it was easy to see the name that was etched on the stone.  
  
"Hey."  
  
The wind blew across the woman's shoulders and encircled her as if answering.  
  
She smiled sweetly and giggled.  
  
"You know what today is?"  
  
He answered.  
  
"Well, I just came to say something to you. I remembered what you said to me that day.....as we held each other one last time. Do you remember?"  
  
The same answer.  
  
"Well.....I never told you how I felt."  
  
He held her as she laid down on top of the grave just as she laid on top of him that year ago.  
  
She closed her eyes and breathed in the chilly air.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I'm.....I'm....DONE! WOW! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! I'm actually done! I hope you guys like it! As always reviews are appreciated. Now time for my personal thanx!  
  
Joselyn-Greenleaf: As my first reviewer you of course are the greatest and I hope you liked this ending. You're a great writer and I hope you'll ready my other fics to come!  
  
AnnaXYoh4ever/Tess/Tess Weaver: First of all, I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you in awhile and second of all, thank you for the reviews! Spike and Jaz ended up together so you should be happy.....of course Spike died but oh well! ^__~  
  
Hikari88: Thank you for the reviews for this fanfiction and to my esca fic! You are so cool and I hope you enjoyed my story.  
  
Iggytheicyiguana: One word to describe you: AWESOME AND FUNNY!  
Jaz: that's two words you idiot.  
AC:.....oh well, they know what I'm talking about! Thanks so much for your hilarious and quite complimentary reviews.  
  
Lil-Warrior-Gal: As my best friend and faithful reviewer there are no words to describe how happy I am that you and everyone else how reviewed (and those that didn't) kept up my story and my goofy antics.  
  
THANK YOU EVERYONE! I LOVE EACH ONE OF YALL AND I HOPE THA YOU ENJOYED MY STORY!  
  
And if anyone likes Escaflowne, check out my fic Legend of the White Wings. Well that's all I have to say and I hope you guys enjoyed The Scar and sorry for the long update but I think it was worth it don't you guys? *crickets* o_o...Oh.....well just review!  
  
Hope you guys liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Peace out! ^__________^ 


End file.
